1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a cooling device having an inner container and a support rail for a support base. The invention especially related to a household refrigerator with a support shelf fixed on the inner container of the refrigerator by a support rail.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooling device has an inner container to dispose an item to be cooled. The inner container comprises one or more walls to define the inner container. The walls, especially metal walls, are obtained separately as sheets and then connected to each other. The connection of the walls is usually achieved by direct connection like welding or adhering.
The inner container comprises one or more support bases to locate more than one item in the inner container. The support base is removably secured to a wall of the inner container. For this purpose, one or more walls of the inner container comprise a support rail to secure the support base on different locations on the wall.
The support rail is fixed between an inner liner and the wall of an inner container or in front of the wall of the inner container. If it is between the inner liner and the wall, an opening is formed on the wall to access to the support rail from inside of the inner container. If it is in front of the wall of the inner container, the support rail is directly accessible. A support arm of the support base is secured on the support rail by penetrating through the opening on the support rail.
US2010031694 discloses a refrigerating device having a container including a plurality of blanks forming a plurality of walls, a cooled goods support base, and a support rail such that the height of the cooled goods support is adjustably settable. A joint is formed between a blank forming the first side wall and a blank forming the rear wall, and the joint is at least partly concealed behind the support rail.
The invention provides an additional improvement, an additional advantage or an alternative to the prior art.